


Curiousity lead bad end

by Hayanako



Series: Cheat engine Au [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayanako/pseuds/Hayanako
Summary: A different path than the one in cheat engine overload. If have any questions, please read the other fic first then ask me about what bugging you. Thank you for reading.





	1. Bad thoughts creep in at vulnerable state

This world is yours. This whole story depend on you. Why would go back to the old one when you can be here? You just need to guide them and let them become dependent on you. You don't need to save those you hate. Let's start a world of you own. Cheat engine is your, this is your story now. For once, you're a powerful being. Let them all praise you as their God. You're the main character now. Keep everyone chained up and safe. Yes! Let's do just that. No more moral senses, you're never good with that. That's right. You should just help them all to become colorful. End this world and start your dynasty. Everything is just within the reach of your palm.  
It wakes up in cold sweat. It has already failed to boost up the save file for new ending many, many times. A happy ending for all? Can it really be achieve? It sound so fake wishing to be the good guy all the time. But look at the small and hopeful being next to it. It held back the bad thoughts, the desire to be important. This is not it's story. This is their story. But it wonder, what will happend if it move down that route. Just a bit. It can always restart.  
Right? 


	2. Puppets master

Dancing and bound by the code they made up. Every bugs work in unison. They're all give you the impression that they have a mind, that they have a will.

The bugs here have nothing. Their minds have been twisted to suit the policy of it. They thought they have freedom, oh how foolish. They work like a society still, but they're all following the line, none can escape. They're like puppet, beautiful and safe in this place. The kingdom it rule is now a beautiful place. No fighting, no sadness. A happy paradise.

Little Ghost rule over all. With Quirrel and Hornet by their side. They must have thought their words reach them. That their words save them. Oh poor child, it's all according to the engine. To twisted their code, to made them loyal to you. Such grant thing that no bug could realize. They're all NPCs, all rewrite by it. 

A happy no wrong kingdom with friend it treasure along the way. Such a perfect place. Happiness fill it own heart.

A selfish wish is granted, cheat engine again restart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing the role of overly protective guardian.


	3. Neglect player

They don't need it. Yes they don't. They're strong enough. So in the corner it looks out. From the monitor it looks out.

They trip, it's no big deal, the ending won't be affected. He's gone, it's fine, all according to the lore. She weeps, that's good, it's all on the right track. They screams, with no sounds, the ending is very near.

Mistake gizzter all over, it can't blame them, they didn't know anything. Her furious light crack their mask in half, and the fight end with black. The red bug wake up, bound with them in the temple. The kingdom once again lead to ruin, this time with no way to stop it. What ashame, but it have no connection with that. Maybe they'll be luckier next time.

Cheat engine restart. How many ending have it achieve? Let's try again then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sit back and relax. Let everything play.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been getting sick so I write this. Cheat engine overload next chapter will have illustration so I want to finish drawing before posting.


End file.
